Chcę być jedynym!
by julia2m2
Summary: YatoYuki pisane z punktu widzenia Yukine nieświadomie zazdrosnego o pewnego głupawego boga. Nie wiem jak potoczy się fabuła (o ile się potoczy), dlatego K .


- Yukine-kun? Dokąd idziesz? Może pójdziemy razem? Jeśli chcesz to...

-Przepraszam Hiyori, ale idę się tylko przejść, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby - odpowiedziałem uśmiechając się minimalnie, tak żeby dziewczyna zrozumiała co miałem na myśli. A miałem na myśli to, iż nie mam teraz ochoty na jej towarzystwo. A właściwie to nie tylko jej, a jakiekolwiek towarzystwo mi się w tej chwili nie uśmiechało. Miałem pilną potrzebę pobycia samemu, co moim zdaniem nie powinno nikogo dziwić. W końcu jestem i będę wiecznym czternastolatkiem. Takim się urodziłem, a raczej... takim umarłem i takim już pozostanę.

Hiyori chyba jednak nie do końca potrafiła to zrozumieć. Wydawałoby się, iż jako że jest tylko rok starsza, powinna rozumieć wręcz bardzo dobrze, ale jednak ona najwyraźniej nie była tym typem człowieka i przechodziła swój własny okres dojrzewania wyjątkowo łagodnie, bez większych wahań nastrojów jak to się miało w moim przypadku.

A może już przez to przechodziła, tylko nie pamięta? E końcu podobno "dziewczynki szybciej dorastają".

Widząc zmartwienie w jej oczach szybko obróciłem się do niej tyłem i opuściłem próg jej, według mnie, olbrzymiego domu.

Stanąwszy przy bramie zerknąłem jeszcze na nią kątem oka, ale ku mojemu zadowoleniu nie szła za mną. Stała jedynie w otwartych drzwiach i wpatrywała się we mnie ze zmartwieniem. Nie podobało mi się to. Nawet bardzo mi się nie podobało, to jak mnie traktuje. Jakby była moją matką... a nie jest. Zacisnąłem usta czując ukłucie irytacji.

Nie mogłem jednak nic z tym zrobić, jak tylko zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy.

Nie rozumiałem o co jej chodzi.

Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił patrzyła na mnie tymi zrozpaczonymi oczami. Trochę jakby patrzyła na porzuconego szczeniaka przywiązanego grubym sznurem do płotu. Owszem, zdarzały mi się czasem gorsze dni, które zazwyczaj spędzałem w kompletnej ciszy, zamykając się w pokoju jej brata. Ale to były pojedyncze momenty, dni w których akurat dorwał mnie tzw. 'dół'. Hiyori jednak nie przywiązywała do czegoś takiego uwagi.

To nie moja wina, że czasem zdarzało mi się mieć gorszy humor.

Nie zależało to bynajmniej ode mnie, a od mojego otoczenia. Od tych wszystkich uśmiechniętych ludzi, od irytująco pięknej pogody, od Hiyori... i od niego. Tak, zdecydowanie OD NIEGO najbardziej zależało moje samopoczucie, choć bardzo długo zajęło mi uświadamianie sobie tego.

N-Nie to żebym za nim tęsknił (a może jednak tęskniłem), ale po prostu kiedy go tu nie było ja naprawdę... umierałem z nudów. Każdy jeden dzień wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Codziennie widywałem te same twarze, codziennie jadłem praktycznie to samo oraz to samo robiłem. A dokładniej - nie robiłem nic co nie było absolutnie konieczne. Ostatecznie kończyło się to na wpatrywaniu się bezczynnie w sufit, albo ewentualnie dla urozmaicenia - w coś innego. Lampę, na przykład.

Dzisiaj postanowiłem jednak jakoś przełamać moje rytuały i gdzieś wyjść.

Było jeszcze sporo wcześnie, więc nie musiałem specjalnie obawiać się zmierzchu.

Nie wiedziałem nawet dokąd idę. Tak po prostu ruszyłem przed siebie odpływając myślami w najdalsze zakamarki mojego umysłu pozwalając nogom mnie prowadzić. O czym myślałem? O zgrozo... o nim. Zgadza się. Ten powalony idiota, a żeby było śmieszniej - bóg... pojawiał się w mojej podświadomości za każdym razem kiedy zdarzyło mi się odpłynąć, czyli generalnie ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej. Za dużo myślę - chyba się starzeje, o ile to w ogóle możliwe w mojej sytuacji.

_"Yato... wracaj."_

Nagle jednak coś wzbudziło mój niepokój.

Coś, a mianowicie miejsce w którym się znalazłem było mi zupełnie obce. Na domiar złego, całkowicie wyludnione. Podsumowując - skończyłem sam, na jakimś totalnie opustoszałym pagórku, bez choćby najmniejszego śladu jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, a co za tym idzie - również bez żadnych szans na powrót. Takie sytuacje załamywały mnie doszczętnie. Dlaczego to właśnie ja zawsze trafiałem w takie miejsca wyrwane z kontekstu? Od jakiegoś czasu dość często zadawałem sobie takie pytanie. Gdziekolwiek bym się nie ruszył, zawsze ląduję w czymś takim.

Plusem było to, że mogłem pobyć wreszcie _zupełnie _sam. Nikt mi teraz nie przeszkodzi w moim użalaniem się nad sobą.

Z tą jakże optymistyczną wizją spędzenia najbliższych kilku godzin oparłem się plecami o pierwsze lepsze drzewo na jakie się natknąłem i osunąłem się po jego pniu do siadu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spędzonej w niemalże całkowitej ciszy pogwałconej jedynie kojący szumem wiatru wysiliłem się na tyle, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładniej tej dziwnej, surrealistycznej, aczkolwiek trzeba przyznać - pięknej lokacji.

Podniosłem leniwie wzrok, a moje oczy mimowolnie rozszerzyły się w reakcji na widok jaki zastałem. Zastygłem w miejscu. Dosłownie - nie mogłem się poruszyć.

Chyba nawet nie mrugałem przez dłuższą chwilę, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy w tym konkretnym momencie niespecjalnie się na tym skupiałem. Zobaczyłem coś innego co o wiele bardziej przyciągało moją uwagę i bynajmniej nie były to wszędzie obecne, kwitnące na różowo drzewa wiśniowe. Nie. Coś takiego najprawdopodobniej zaskoczyłoby mnie, ale nie tak bardzo.

Drgnąłem.

W mojej głowie szalała burza. Plątanina najróżniejszych emocji. Zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie, cicha nadzieja, przerażenie i wiele innych odbijało się od ścian mojej podświadomości z prędkością rozpędzonej piłeczki pingpongowej.

Była obecnie tylko jedna osoba, której widok mógłbym mnie jednocześnie tak ucieszyć i jednocześnie tak przerazić. I stała teraz, przede mną. Dlaczego się bałem? Nie wiem, ale nie byłem w stanie się nad tym skupić. Nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy właściwie wstałem. W każdym bądź razie dystans między nami jakby lekko się zmniejszył, co oznacza, że na jego widok musiałem nieświadomie postąpić parę kroków naprzód.

Wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widzę. Zawładnęła mną okropna melancholia.

To _był _Yato. Nie miałem co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, choć pewnie każdy inny zawahałby się. Czemu

Co jako pierwsze rzuciło mi się w oczy - wyciągnięty, śmierdzący potem dres, z którym mój pan miał zwyczaj się nie rozstawiać teraz zastąpiło proste czarne kimono. Musiałem przyznać, że wyglądał w nim całkiem... nieźle, ale jakoś tak obco. Nerwowym ruchem wstrząsnąłem głową, żeby wyrzucić z niej jak najszybciej wszelkie głupie pomysły, zwłaszcza te, dotyczące mojego nadpobudliwego boga. Choć słowo '_mojego' _wydaje się być trochę...

Z jakiegoś powodu, czułem się w jego towarzystwie strasznie niepewnie, a przynajmniej dopóki stał zwrócony do mnie plecami. Dopóki nie mogłem ujrzeć jego twarzy, nie mogłem też jednoznacznie stwierdzić czego się mam spodziewać. Ciekawość pokonała jednak ten psychiczny mur jakim był mój wewnętrzny strach i ostatecznie podniosłem na niego wzrok spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek... i byłem niemalże pewny, że moje policzki przybrały w tej chwili paskudnie różowy odcień, nad czym wewnętrznie strasznie ubolewałem. Na całe szczęście on jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tam stałem... albo po prostu w pełni świadomie pozwalał mi patrzeć. W jednym, jak i w drugim przypadku byłem mu za to niebywale wdzięczny...

Wzbogacony o te przemyślenia ponownie skupiłem się na jego sylwetce, tym razem już nieco pewniej wypatrując wszelkich zmian jakie nastąpiły w jego wyglądzie.

Nawet jeśli nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo, to i tak pod niemalże pod każdym względem wydawał się być inny. Jakby lepszy. Ale to akurat _na pewno _wina tego kimona!

Strój ten nadawał mu zupełnie innego charakteru przez co, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, wyglądał jak na boga przystało.

Następnie moje spojrzenie padło nieco wyżej i tu czekało mnie kolejne zdziwienie. Dziwiło mnie, iż nie przyciągnęło to mojej uwagi wcześniej, ale najwidoczniej byłem w zbyt wielkim szoku. A mianowicie, granatowe włosy Yato, które zazwyczaj spływały niedbale wzdłuż jego szyi, teraz - nieco już dłuższe - ujęte były w krótką kitkę na czubku głowy, która kiwała się na wszystkie strony pod wpływem wiatru. Nie było to niby nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale!

Drgnąłem lekko na ten widok przestępując z nogi na nogę, przez przypadek następując na suchą gałąź, która łamiąc się na pół trzasnęła głośno. Zamarłem w miejscu, rzucając mu przerażone spojrzenie. Chciałem zobaczyć wreszcie jego twarz i spojrzeć w jego niebieskie oczy, za którymi podświadomie tęskniłem cały ten czas kiedy go tu nie było... Ale z drugiej strony, wydawało mi się, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na rozmowę. Zbyt bardzo się zmienił, a ja byłem wciąż zbyt zaskoczony, żeby sensownie z nim porozmawiać (i nie wyjść przy tym na kompletnego idiotę). W duchu modliłem się, żeby nagle z pomiędzy drzew wpadła tu zaaferowana Hiyori, albo żeby jakimś cudem tego nie usłyszał, chociaż wiedziałem, że nie jest to możliwe. On _usłyszał._ Nie miałem co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Mimo to, Yato nie ruszył się ani o centymetr. Cisza pomiędzy nami zdawała się jeszcze bardziej dawać się we znaki. A przynajmniej _ja_ tak to odczuwałem.

Wiedziałem, że czeka aż przyzwyczaję się do tego jak teraz wygląda. Wiedział o mojej obecności od samego początku.

W końcu mimo wszystko jest bogiem.

A ja jestem jego shinki'm.

Ciekawość, jak i strach zżerały mnie od środka. Wiedziałem jednak, że wszystko wyjaśni się w momencie, w którym zobaczę jego twarz i spojrzę w jego błękitne. Wszystko zależało od tego, jaki wyraz przybiorą te oczy kiedy ich spojrzenie skrzyżuje się z moim własnym.

W końcu moja ciekawość wzięła górę nad wszelkimi męczącymi mnie w chwili obecnej obawami. Zebrałem się w sobie i postąpiłem kilka kroków naprzód dając tym samym znak stojącemu naprzeciw mnie brunetowi.

Zauważyłem jak jego mięśnie spięły się minimalnie w reakcji na długi postój, po czym Yato zaczął powoli się do mnie odwracać, a ja podświadomie przełknąłem ślinę, która utknęła mi w gardle, starając się uspokoić oddech i przyjąć jak najnormalniejszy wyraz twarzy. Nie udało mi się jednak w pełni ukryć targających mną emocji.

Z resztą było to w pełni uzasadnione! ... A przynajmniej tak właśnie wolałem sobie wmawiać. Poza tym, on - jako mój pan - i tak widział na wylot wszystkie moje odczucia, nie było więc nic do ukrycia.

Yato tymczasem najwyraźniej zauważył moje chwilowe rozkojarzenie i korzystając z tej okazji szybkim ruchem zwrócił się ku mnie. Ja jednak widziałem cały ten obrót niczym w zwolnionym tempie.

Pierwszym co dostrzegłem było jego ucho, a następnie fragment policzka, niczym z porcelany. Chwilę potem udało mi się jednak zarejestrować kolejne fragmenty jego twarzy. Ten sam prosty nos oraz subtelne, pełne usta. Aż w końcu ukazał mi się całokształt. Na chwilę wstrzymałem oddech oczekując chwili prawdy, lecz ta nie nastąpiła tak szybko, jakbym się tego spodziewał. Jego oczy były zamknięte pod powiekami, otulone wachlarzem ciemnych rzęs.

Ciesząc się tym faktem zlustrowałem spojrzeniem jego twarz. Co mnie zdziwiło, doznałem pewnego rozczarowania, gdy nie udało mi się dostrzec na jego ustach tego głupawego uśmieszku, który często gościł na jego twarzy kiedy byliśmy sami. Nie to, żebym specjalnie za tym tęsknił. Nigdy nie podobało mi się to jak na mnie patrzył... oraz to, że patrzył _tak _tylko na mnie, nikogo innego. W normalnych okolicznościach może i byłoby to jakieś wyróżnienie, ale nie w tym przypadku. Chciałem, żeby patrzył na mnie tak samo jak na innych. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale pod _tym _spojrzeniem czułem się jakoś... pomijany. Niedoceniany. Jakbym był kimś nieistotnym, nie wartym uwagi, i chociaż wiedziałem, że on wcale tak nie uważa, to wciąż strasznie mnie to irytowało. Krótko mówiąc, kiedy patrzył na mnie z tym krzywym uśmiechem pełnym politowania, czułem się lekceważony, co _bardzo _mi nie odpowiadało. Yato traktował mnie jak dziecko, a ja dzieckiem już dawno nie byłem.

Teraz jednak nie było ani śladu po tym znienawidzonym przeze mnie wyrazie. Prawdę mówiąc jego twarz nie wyrażała zbyt wiele emocji, a jedynie wielkie skupienie. Wargi przylegały do siebie łagodnie, a brwi były lekko uniesione.

I tak spotkało mnie kolejne tego dnia zaskoczenie.

Jakby tak pomyśleć, widywałem go już w naprawdę przeróżnych sytuacjach. Podczas spaceru, podczas jedzenia, podczas rozmowy z Hiyori. Pamiętałem wyraz jego twarzy z tych nielicznych chwil, kiedy ktoś dzwonił do niego z prośbą, jak i ten, kiedy stawał naprzeciwko najgroźniejszego przeciwnika, z którym - prawdę mówiąc - nie mógł się równać w kwestii siły.

Jednak nigdy, NIGDY, nawet podczas snu nie widziałem u niego _takiej _ekspresji.

Przez chwilę straciłem wszelkie nadzieję na to, żeby Yato miałby okazać się tą samą osobą, którą znałem, jakkolwiek denerwująca ona nie była. Jednak wtedy zrobił coś czego się w danej chwili absolutnie nie spodziewałem.

Otworzył oczy, a ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać od głośnego wciągnięcia powietrza do płuc.

Nie potrafiłem jednak nic powiedzieć. Zupełnie jakby jego oczy zamroziły mnie do szpiku kości, tym samym skutecznie mnie unieruchamiając. Patrzyłem jak jego powieki powoli unoszą się i poczułem się jakby czas ponownie zwolnił. Te dwa niebieskie punkciki tak przyciągały moją uwagę, że zdawałoby się, iż cała reszta świata zniknęła.

Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy przez dłuższy czas, ale żaden z nas nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie było takiej potrzeby, gdyż doskonale rozumieliśmy się bez zbędnych słów.

To było naprawdę _coś_. I zdecydowanie pierwszy raz poczułem tak intensywne uczucie zalewające mnie od środka. Dopóki nie spojrzałem w _te _oczy, martwiłem się. Naprawdę martwiłem się, że... no właśnie - że? Że zostanę odrzucony? Że nie będę mu już do niczego potrzebny? Że łaskawie pozwoli mi odejść, a moje miejsce zajmie ona? Że Yato będzie wolał Norę, albo że przyprowadzi sobie kogoś innego, kto z wielkim chytrym uśmiechem zajmie moje miejsce? Cóż, najwyraźniej żadne z tych rzeczy nie miało się spełnić, biorąc pod uwagę to jak parzyły na mnie _te _oczy.

Wszelkie moje obawy obawy rozpadły się pod ich spojrzeniem.

Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że ugną się pode mną kolana. Moje usta wbrew mojej woli ułożyły się w łagodny uśmiech.

Yato patrzył na mnie co prawda inaczej niż miał w zwyczaju, ale była to pozytywna zmiana. Z resztą nie miałem już siły, żeby teraz skupiać się na tych najmniejszych szczegółach i emocjach tlących się w jego oczach. Tak naprawdę liczyło się jedno. Bynajmniej nie miał on w planach się mnie pozbywać, a przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie.

Przyjrzałem się mu uważnie, jeszcze raz. Miałem wreszcie pełny wgląd na to jak bardzo się zmienił, a to co zobaczyłem potwierdziło tylko moje przewidywania. No i musiałem przyznać, że to nowe, a może właśnie stare uczesanie, naprawdę mu pasowało. Kofuku mówiła w końcu, że mniej więcej tak kiedyś wyglądał Yato. Wszystko o czym wspomniała i co tylko udało mi się z niej wydusić - zgadzało się.

Przydługie włosy spięte z tyłu głowy nadawały mu _tego czegoś_. A pojedyncze pasma, zbyt krótkie, żeby sięgnąć gumki, spływały na jego policzki i czoło, okalając jego bladą twarz, jednocześnie nadając jej wyjątkowo pociągającego charakteru. Choć trochę mnie to zawstydzało, nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że... Yato wyglądał teraz naprawdę... pięknie jak na faceta... a jednocześnie wyjątkowo seksownie. Niczym jedna z tych eleganckich, szlachetnych postaci o długich, ciemnych włosach z tych wszystkich serii anime, które od czasu do czasu oglądałem u Hiyori.

Nie było więc chyba nic dziwnego w tym, że na jego pełen już widok moje policzki zaróżowiły się. Nie było... prawda?

...

Chociaż jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić... żaden facet nie powinien tak reagować na widok innego faceta. _Zdecydowanie _nie powinien! Nie zależnie od tego jak przystojny pociągający nie byłby ten drugi...

...

Czując, że moje myśli ponownie odpływają w złym kierunku szybko je odgoniłem. I wtedy usłyszałem jego głos.

- Napatrzyłeś się, _Yukine?__ - _odezwał się do mnie swoim zwyczajnym tonem. Jednak sposób w jaki zaakcentował moje imię... . Chciałem, żeby to powtórzył. _Naprawdę _chciałem je usłyszeć w jego ustach, aż mnie to dziwiło. Właściwie dlaczego tak bardzo mi na tym zależało? - Minęło trochę czasu. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie i Hiyori wszystko w porządku.

- Yukine - no i zrobił to jeszcze raz, tym razem z wyraźnym zapytaniem w głosie, więc w odpowiedzi podniosłem na niego spuszczoną od dłuższej chwili głowę i ponownie spojrzałem mu w oczy. Po chwili uśmiechnął się do mnie. To był piękny uśmiech... . - Więc... Nie przywitasz się ze swoim mistrzem? - zapytał pół żartem, a ja lekko drgnąłem na słowo 'mistrz'. No tak... w końcu ile razy już słyszałem, że on najprawdopodobniej nie wróci? A jeśli już wróci, to na pewno nie sam. Szczerze, nie wiedziałem, która z tych dwóch opcji byłaby gorsza. Teoretycznie pojawienie się kolejnego shinki'ego nawet by mi pomogło. Na pewno byłbym dzięki temu w dużym stopniu odciążony od moich obowiązków, więc w sumie nie wydawało się to aż tak złe wyjście. A jednak... na myśl, że pomiędzy naszą dwójką miałby stanąć ktoś jeszcze... i że nie moglibyśmy już przebywać tylko we dwóch, tak sam na sam. W dodatku ten ktoś byłby na tym samym stopniu 'autoryzacji' co ja, byłby tak samo istotny, a ja nie byłbym już tym _jedynym _shinki'm...

Nie chciałem tego. Zupełnie nie chciałem, żeby coś takiego miało miejsce.

Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo chcę być dla Yato kimś do tego stopnia niepowtarzalnym. Ale mimo to... Zresztą wygląda na to, że Yato jednak pojawił się tu sam. Jeśli znalazłby sobie kogoś innego... ten ktoś chyba raczej by tu był...? W końcu byłby wciąż niedoświadczony. Może nawet trochę przerażony? Nie odstąpiłby Yato na krok!

I tak, gdy ułożyłem sobie już wszystkie najważniejsze kwestie w głowie, zrobiłem krok naprzód. I kolejny. A zaraz potem następny, aż w końcu stanąłem już zupełnie blisko niego. Może na odległość metra?

Żeby spojrzeć mu teraz w twarz zmuszony byłem niestety dość mocno zadrzeć głowę do góry, ale w chwili obecnej specjalnie mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Wbiłem wzrok w jego oczy i chyba zupełnie odruchowo wspiąłem się na palce, a moje powieki opadły lekko. Gdzieś w głębi mojej podświadomości zapaliła się czerwona lampka, ale postanowiłem perfidnie ją zignorować. Wpatrywałem się jak zaczarowany w błękit tuż przede mną nic nie mówiąc. Chyba nawet trochę odleciałem... Tylko dlaczego ja... Nic już nie rozumiałem i w sumie niespecjalnie miałem ochotę się nad tym zastanawiać.

Yato w pierwszym momencie chyba nie do końca zrozumiał o co chodzi. Zresztą sam nie wiedziałem co robię, więc jakoś postanowiłem mu to odpuścić. Mimo to jego zaskoczenie nie potrwało długo. Powiedziałbym nawet, że wyjątkowo szybko się zreflektował. Poznałem to po wyrazie zrozumienia, a także towarzyszącym mu rozbawieniu jakie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Szczerze, to zastanawiało mnie trochę do jakich ciekawych wniosków doszedł.

Patrzył na mnie zadziornie się przy tym uśmiechając.

Nagle uniósł dłoń do mojej twarzy i przejechał kciukiem po moim i tak zaróżowionym już policzku, który pod wpływem dotyku natychmiast przybrał barwę intensywniejszą, o co najmniej jeden ton.

- Yukine - ponownie wypowiedział moje imię niemalże mrucząc, no i uśmiechając się przy tym jeszcze szerzej, a ja poczułem jak puszczają wszelkie bariery, które mnie dotychczas trzymały. Na moją twarz wpłynęła cała nieporadność i tęsknota jaką dotychczas odczuwałem, codziennie rozmyślając o tym co _ on _robi w danej chwili. Musiałem wyglądać teraz naprawdę dziecinnie, ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

Potrzebowałem tego. Jego bliskości. Dlatego też przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej zakładając mu ramiona za szyję. Zrozumiał tą aluzję, bo również przyciągnął mnie bliżej i trącił nosem o mój, muskając przy tym lekko moje spierzchnięte, lekko rozchylone usta.

- Y-Yato... - szepnąłem cicho, a mój głos wyraźnie zadrżał, co z resztą nie zostało niezauważone. - Bałem się, że już nie wrócisz, baaaka... - szepnąłem jeszcze ciszej, niemalże niedosłyszalnie. Czułem jak delikatny wiosenny wiatr muska moje włosy.

- Czemu miałbym nie wracać? I kto tu jest 'baka'? - zakpił z mojej wypowiedzi, ale wiedziałem, że jedynie się ze mną droczy. Musiałem przyznać, że znacznie poprawiło mi to humor... i dodało odwagi. Uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie i posunąłem brodę w przód. Wciąż nie byłem pewien własnych zamiarów, ale jakoś... ciągnęło mnie, żeby go pocałować.

- Zamknij się - mruknąłem do jego ust muskając je okazjonalnie. I już miałem całkowicie złączyć nasze wargi, kiedy zza pleców dosłyszałem trzask gałęzi i żartobliwe sapnięcie, w którym dosłyszałem jednak coś jeszcze... złość? A może raczej zazdrość? A może raczej i jedno, i drugie?

Zastygłem w bezruchu, a Yato natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na jakiś bliżej nie określony punkt, który aktualnie znajdował się poza moim zasięgiem wzroku. Jego oczy natychmiast przybrały normalny, obojętny wyraz. Nie było w nich już tego rozbawienia i skrywanej empatii z przed chwili, ale nie było też jakiejkolwiek niechęci.

Mimowolnie pomyślałem o Hiyori. Wydawało mi się to najbardziej prawdopodobne. Yato odsunął się ode mnie więc i ja, choć nie do końca chętnie, zrobiłem krok w tył.

Obróciłem się na pięcie spodziewając się widoku znanej mi dobrze dziewczyny, która to towarzyszyła mi podczas nieobecności mojego... hm, mistrza.

Spotkało mnie jednak głębokie zdziwienie.

Osobą wpatrującą się w nas z mieszanką rozbawienia, ale i wyraźnego niezadowolenia nie była Hiyori.

To nawet nie była dziewczyna.

Yato westchnął cicho, więc na chwilę siłą odciągnąłem moją uwagę od przybysza spoglądając na niego pytająco.

Ale on nic nie powiedział.

Co więcej, nie był w ogóle zdziwiony, czy zaskoczony. Nie podobało mi się to.

Tym bardziej nie podobało mi się, gdy jakby nigdy nic ruszył w kierunku nieznanego mi chłopaka, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Cóż, miałem przynajmniej dobrą okazję, żeby przyjrzeć się nieco dokładniej owemu nieznajomemu.

Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to fakt, iż wyjątkowo przyciągał on wzrok. Chłopak był mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu co Yato... no, może_ trochę_ wyższy. Wydawał się być też w podobnym wieku. A przynajmniej fizycznie. W końcu Yato mimo wszystko był bogiem. Co za tym idzie, w rzeczywistości był dużo starszy niż sugerował to jego wygląd.

Skupiłem jednak całą moją uwagę na nieznajomym chłopaku, nie pozwalając mojej wkraczającej w wiek dojrzewania podświadomości zbytnio odpłynąć.

Chłopak był szatynem, jednak z tego co zauważyłem, niektóre pasma jego włosów były znacznie jaśniejsze na tle pozostałych, a jeszcze inne przybierały niemalże odcienie czerni. Wyglądało to dość nienaturalnie, ale jakoś... jemu to pasowało. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał zadziwiająco dobrze. Taka była moja pierwsza myśl. Jednak dość szybko zmieniłem zdanie. Kiedy tylko Yato zatrzymał się tuż przed nieznajomym wymieniając z nim zagadkowe spojrzenia poczułem przypływ niepokoju, który poszerzał się z sekundy na sekundę, powoli przeistaczając się w niemą panikę.

I wtedy właśnie owy nieznajomy spojrzał prosto na mnie. Lecz jego spojrzenie nie było już tak spokojne i przyjemne jak przed chwilą.

I to dopiero to lodowate spojrzenie uświadomiło mi, jak bardzo się myliłem zakładając optymistycznie, że wszystko będzie po staremu.

- Ty jesteś Yukine-kun? - zapytał z kpiną w głosie na co Yato zgromił go ostrym spojrzeniem, a to lekko ostudziło jego... temperament. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, po czym spojrzał na mnie raz jeszcze, tym razem minimalnie przyjaźniej, choć jego mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie nie ociepliło się ani trochę. Prychnął pogardliwie, ale nic więcej już nie powiedział odwracając wzrok.

Mimowolnie postąpiłem krok w tył. Jakby tak pomyśleć... dlaczego ta osoba... nas widzi? Rzuciłem Yato pytające spojrzenie domagając się tym samym wytłumaczenia, choć z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej obawiałem się odpowiedzi.

Czy to może być...? Ale w takim razie, co tu robi? On chyba nie...

- Yukine - usłyszałem podejrzanie poważny ton głosu z całą pewnością należący do Yato, dlatego też odsunąłem swoje własne myśli na bok i spojrzałem na niego wyczekująco. Wpatrywał się we mnie zagadkowym wzrokiem, tak jakby zastanawiał się jak zareaguję na to co zaraz mi przedstawi. Co ewidentnie mi się nie spodobało, nieznajomy przybliżył się do niego bez żadnych skrupułów i oparł się o jego ramię przekrzywiając głowę w jego stronę, patrząc wyzywająco prosto w moje oczy.

Przestraszyłem się i to nie na żarty. Co... Co on właściwie robi? I dlaczego Yato w żaden sposób nie reaguje?

Jakoś... miałem wrażenie, że Yato dobrze wiedział, że on się tu pojawi. Zacząłem podejrzewać najgorsze...

Aż w końcu po chwili ciszy Yato otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Jednak to co się stało potem... przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Nieznany mi szatyn, dotychczas opierający się o jego ramie korzystając z chwili pochylił się nad jego twarzą i...

pocałował go...

... a moje serce zabiło głucho w mojej piersi i nagle przestały do mnie docierać jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Z resztą pozostałe zmysły również zdawały się szwankować. Jedynie obraz przed który widziałem nie został w żaden sposób naruszony, jednak teraz nie potrafiłem się na nim skupić, więc zwyczajnie opuściłem wzrok wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w powiewającą na wietrze trawę.

_"D-Dlaczego to się dzieje? Co on..."_

Ostatnim co zapamiętałem, była wściekłość w na twarzy Yato...poruszające się, uśmiechnięte usta szatyna i oczy wpatrujące się we mnie z wielką satysfakcją. Okropne, lustrzane oczy, koloru zasnutego śnieżnymi chmurami nieba.

-_ Pewnie cię od dłuższej chwili zastanawia kim właściwie jestem, czyż nie Yukine-kun? _

_- W takim razie upewnij się, że usłyszysz wyraźnie co teraz powiem._

_- Na imię mi (..), oficjalnie.. Jako shinki (..). Miło mi cię poznać._

_- A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, to pożyczę sobie _naszego_ mistrza na krótką chwilkę._

Jeśli miałbym zgadnąć, co w tamtej chwili powiedział... mógłbym się założyć, że brzmiałoby to właśnie tak.

Czy ja aby na pewno tego nie usłyszałem?

I dlaczego on właściwie... nie.

Dlaczego ja się tak dziwnie... ?

Błagam niech mi ktoś wytłumaczy, co się tutaj dzieje.

Albo jeszcze lepiej, NIECH MNIE KTOŚ W KOŃCU USZCZYPNIE!

Mogę się założyć, że to tylko kolejny, głupi sen...

Muszę się tylko obudzić...

Tak. To wszystko nie miało miejsca!

Yato zniknął i wcale nie wrócił. I co ważniejsze...

Ta osoba nigdy się tu nie pojawiła.

To tylko...

...mój kolejny głupi...

...sen~


End file.
